Surrender
by burstingfruits
Summary: Peter/Caspian The kings of Narnia are struggling to accept what's happened between them. basically smut.


**Disclaimer- ** I don't own these characters - they belong to the wonderful C.S. Lewis & obviously this is all fiction.  
**Author's Note - **okay, so this is my second attempt at Narnia fiction. i actually prefer the other piece, but this is just a bit of smut basically. maybe you'll enjoy it. constructive criticism & general comments are truly appreciated. thanks for bothering to even opening this :

He tossed me over, my back slamming forcefully against the freezing, stone flooring, the back of my head landing with a thud next. He was always one end of each extreme, aggressive or tender, hot or cold. He growled, his face looming over mine as he leered at me, the tips of his sweaty hair curled and tickled the sides of his flushed face almost playfully as his lips curled into a sneer. I struggled to draw in more of the air that my lungs seemed to crave, my tongue only tasting the carbon dioxide that defused from his lips. My palms, soaking with sweat, clenched as he used both his hands to pin my wrists together above my head, flexing my body out fully beneath him as his slippery torso held the rest of me in my place. With his knees locked on either side of my thighs and his calves pressing against the rest of my legs, I couldn't have moved had I wanted. My heart beat was stuttering as his dilated gaze continued to bore into my bloodshot eyes, eyelashes batting away the trickle of sweat that had carved through his eyebrow. He always liked to be in charge.

He chuckled deeply, a rumble from somewhere deep within his chest, that shuddered through his limbs, that surrounded me and quivered like a bass line through his torso that was pressing against mine. We were pressed together so tightly that I could feel his laughter rippling through my body as if it was my own laugh.

"Do you think Aslan _knows_ Caspian?" he hissed, punctuating his question with a slow, steady, heavy grind of his crotch against mine, the rustle of fabric on fabric decorating the stuffy air. "Do you think he knows what we're doing right now?"

"Maybe." I gulped, trying my best to make sense of what he was saying.

"I don't think he does. I think we're the _one _thing he doesn't know about in Narnia. I don't think he'd be too impressed if he knew what his kings got up to behind closed doors" he whispered confidently, completely positive that he was right.

"W-why?" I stuttered, blinking furiously as I tried to concentrate on his eyes, not his violent red lips, not the firm curve of his jaw, not the ear lobe that made him groan when kissed in just the right way. It wasn't the first time he'd brought this up, nor would it be the last.

"Because it's not natural, is it?" His head lowered so he was speaking right into my ear, his voice low and husky, his breath falling in hot swirls against my ear, "What we're doing - right now - it's wrong. It's sinful." His voice shuddered as again, his hips drove downwards and northward. His head jerked with the movement, his lips crashing onto my sensitive ear, his hot, sticky tongue darting out from his lips as I shudder out a shaky moan, my hips lifting off the ground, my shoulders rolling backwards.

Above me, the High King shifted, his right hand stretching to hold both my wrists, his left snaking downwards, across the damp shirt that was clinging to every dip and curve of my abdomen, fingers first he delved straight past the loose buckle of my belt. A strangled groan tumbled out of my mouth as he grunted, kneading his lips against my unresponsive ones. Desperately I raised my hips into his grasp, moving my mouth in what I hoped was a kiss as his fingers encircled my length, tightly.

"Pete…er…" I breathed his name, touching my tongue against his, tips slipping against each other playfully as his foot ran along my shin.

"But it feels so good, doesn't it Caspian?" he laughed slowly, grinning cockily, the words just brushing my lips as he spoke, his eyes searching mine, wide with excitement, wide with exhilaration.

His second hand slithered downwards, deftly undoing my button and sliding my pants down, easily lifting himself off my quivering body as anticipation and adrenaline rushed in hot torrents through my veins. In a blink of an eye my pants were off and he was scrambling out of his, his breathing ragged as he kicked himself free of his trousers. Within seconds he was back, pressed flush up against me, our slick skin sticking and un-sticking against each other with every rub and grind.

We were panting, vague syllables of each other's names tangling into grunts and groans as our stiff lengths came in contact over and over again, Peter's hips driving a steady rhythm. His long fingers were gliding all over my torso, beneath my clinging shirt, gathering material upwards as his fingers traced their path until, finally, he was pulling it over my head, my limp arms being called into action as I flung it to the side of the room. My hands roamed, exploring the slippery skin that stretched over Peter's bones, pulled tightly, not a hint of fat decorating his waist- just firm, toned muscle. I dragged his shirt off, roughly throwing it away, my hands, eager for more, travelling south, gripping onto the curve of his ass, pulling him into me, forcing our lengths against each other harder.

"Caspian!" he practically yelled in a hoarse voice, his eyes clenched almost as tight as his ass as my fingers slipped into the crack. I was beyond being stunned, my limbs were on fire, I wanted him more than anything.

His head dropped back to mine, his forearms resting on the floor beside my head, his tongue licking both our lips in the same motion as he slowly slid his dick off mine, positioning it so it was between my thighs, aligning it with my entrance. His damp tip was nudging ever so softly against the puckering as tenderly the frantic kisses slowed and deepened. I knew what was coming, I could feel my stomach curdling at the thought. It made me nearly cum with anticipation. I hadn't even been aware of any lubricant, but his hands were sticky and so was his member as it pushed and pressed against my entrance.

A long, slow thrust filled me, right to his hilt, his lips whispered against mine, neither of us able to concentrate on the kiss as we struggled to breathe. All traces of urgency, of lust diminished and it was a side of the High King only I ever saw. Our eyes met, our noses rubbed against each other and our kiss was gentle with lips rubbing softly against each other. My hands massaged his butt cheeks, and he drew out, his back arching slightly with the movement, his lips drawing away from mine. I used my hands, pulling him back in, gasping as his head nudged a bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure straight through every part of my body. I grunted, my ass contracting reflexively, causing a tantamount groan to erupt from his lips, choked and broken. It's what set off the rapid tempo, the lust came firing back, the need, the adrenaline, the roughness. My hands clamped down on his ass, pushing and dragging fiercely as he used his arms and shoulders to heave and pull his entire body into me. My fingernails were sure to leave small half moon indents on the soft expanse of his flesh and it only made me grip harder, making him moan at the sharp feeling. His hand clamped around my painfully hard dick, enveloping it in a sticky embrace that grinded up and down the shaft, almost in time with the forceful thrusts.

My toes curled up tightly, my ass cheeks clenched down hard around his member as my stomach contracted hotly and my balls tensed with orgasm.

"I-I ca-an't…" he vocalised for me as his thrusts became shorter and faster, more erratic and hard, not always hitting my prostate but smacking it harder every time he did meet it. I couldn't articulate anything other than short, raspy breaths.

My orgasm shot out in thick drips, smearing between our heaving chests in six or seven long pulses simultaneous with the hot fluid that filled my inside as Peter held his final thrust, pressing it into me, holding down on my prostate as my orgasm was milked from me.

I lifted my arms as Peter pulled out of me, his dripping cock lying against my flesh, wrapping them around his waist, holding his body against me as I took deep breaths, my eyelids slumped shut, spent. My fingers massaged small circular patterns into the small of his back, soothing him, knowing what was coming.

He sobbed, his whole body heaving as I tried desperately to soothe him.

"It's ok, Pete, trust me, it's ok. We love each other, it's ok" I whispered in his ear, trying my best to reassure my king, to refrain from letting it get to me, knowing full well, that while he was here, I'd stay strong, hold him, tell him it would be alright. Yet as soon as he leaves, and I'm alone in my bed, the tears would fall, streaming down my cheeks as I pray, pray for forgiveness.


End file.
